


And Lo...

by yourebrilliant



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: Ellie shot him a quelling glance.  ‘You still have to put your jumpers on one armed, what kind of “romping”,’ and here she couldn’t quite manage to suppress a twitch of laughter, ‘d’you think you could do?’SPOILER FOR SEASON 2AKA Paul Coates writes a little story after Ellie is accused of having an affair with Hardy in the witness stand and then, sometime later, they find it...





	And Lo...

_And_ _lo_ , _the_ _divorce_ _papers_ _were_ _signed_ , _and_ _Eleanor_ _Miller_ _was_ _a_ _free_ _woman_ , _and_ _Alec_ _Hardy_ – _who_ _had_ _always_ _hated_ _that name ‘Alec’ – appeared at her door and said, “Ellie, I must bear my heart to you – please – no words.” For it was clear she was going to ask him questions again.  “The reason I have been a DI Grumpy Cat for all the time our lives have been intertwined is that I could not stand to see you love another when my soul calls out for yours!  But now!  Now you are free!  And I shall shave! And smile! And we shall frolic through the bluebell covered woods of_ _ Sandbrook and romp on the sandy beaches of  Broadchurch!’_

_And Eleanor – who really preferred the name ‘Ellie’ –_ _said_ , ‘Pfft, not in your condition.’

‘It’s not a condition.’

‘It _so_ is a condition.’

‘God, don’t start,’ Hardy groaned, slumping back in his chair.

Ellie shot him a quelling glance.  ‘You still have to put your jumpers on one-armed, what kind of “romping”,’ and here she couldn’t quite manage to suppress a twitch of laughter, ‘d’you think you could do?’

‘I wasn’t offering any “romping” I think you’ll find, Miller.  It was the priest's idea.’ Hardy flapped the scribbled story they had discovered in Paul Coates desk.

‘So you admit you're not up for it, then?’ Ellie retorted, smug in her triumph as she slid on her trademark orange coat and held out Hardy’s ridiculously swirly overcoat.  'C'mon, I'm hungry.'

Hardy stared at her for a long moment without saying anything, his expression blank.  ‘Ice cream?’ he offered, taking the coat.

‘Ooh, lovely.  I don’t think you’ve eaten anything all day.’


End file.
